Falling in love sucks!
by RedPurpleAngel
Summary: Why do people fall in love when they know if it doesn't work out they only end up getting hurt?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _

_Falling in love sucks!_

Chapter 1

Why do people fall in love when they know if it doesn't work out they only end up getting hurt? Don't get me wrong some people fall in love and they live happily ever after. But for me I always end up crumpled up on the floor and my heart broken into pieces. I sighed in frustration and punched the soft grass underneath me. I thought my heart would have learned its lesson after many heart breaks, but it still fall for the wrong guy. I looked up at the sky full of stars; I wish I could tell my heart who to love and who not to love. Then a face blocked my view of the stars.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing out here all alone?" I was alone in my back yard till Sasuke came along.

"Nothing at all Sasuke I'm just thinking." I replied.

"Tell me what about." Sasuke said with a concerned look in his face

"I will if you get off of me."

I tried pushing him off of me but he was too strong. He just laughed and brushed my face with his fingertips. I closed my eyes and felt a shiver down my spine. I opened my eyes and looked into his onyx eyes. He was leaning in forward and I started panicking. My heart started beating faster and faster and my breath became shallower. I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine.

"I heard what you said earlier Hina-Hime." He whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes in surprise. I didn't realize I was talking out loud. He rolled over and lay down next to me. I can feel him staring at me and I looked at him and thought wow his so beautiful. I was in a trance I couldn't believe that this amazing guy could ever be friend with me. We are both complete opposite. He is an athlete and does all kind of sports and all I do is jog every morning just to kill time. He is always at parties and I barely go to them unless he drags me. His very social and I'm not. I prefer reading and to kill time after school I go to the hospital to volunteer and help little kids. Sasuke is always out with his friends and sometimes he hangs out with me and we would go for ice cream. He has a six packs and muscles and I'm just skinny. His way too good for me, yet my heart want him. I want him.

"Will you tell me who you want your heart to fall in love with?"

I snapped out of my thought and looked at him with wide eyes. "W-w-what?" I stuttered.

"I said, who do you want to your heart to fall in love with?" he said it in a slower voice.

"I don't know but not the jerks I have fallen in love with."

"Those dirt bags?" come on Hinata you deserve so much better than them and your way to pretty to even go out with any of them. I swear I think there's something wrong with your eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with my eyes, there's just something wrong with people. Why would we care about how people look like? What about their personality?"

"Hina-Hime everyone thinks you can do better than those dirt bags that you have dated. You deserve so much better than them. Why can't you see that you are beautiful?"

"I just don't see what other people see me as, simple as that."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I just wish you could see how I see you."

He got up, kissed my forehead and went back inside the house. I looked up at the stars again. I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt a tear sliding down my face. Why can't he love me like I love him? Can't he tell his hurting me every time he touches or kisses me? I wish he would see me more than as a little sister. I wiped my tears and got up to go in the shower.

"Hey darling is there something wrong? I saw Sasuke a couple minutes ago and I asked him to stay for dinner and this is the first time he passed up dinner. Is there something going on between you two that I should be worried about?" my mom asked full of concern.

I sighed" No mother we didn't fight or anything, I'll ask him why he passed your amazing food after dinner. I'm just going to go upstairs and take a shower."

"Alright darling don't spend too much time in the shower dinner will be ready soon."

It only took me 15 minutes to shower and changed. Once I opened my bedroom door I could smell my mom's awesome cooking.

"Children dinner is ready!" My mom yelled from the dinner table.

My cousin Neji and Hanabi came out of their own rooms and raced each other to see who would get there faster. I rolled my eyes at their childish behavior. I swear those two are so competitive that they'll make up any games just so they can have a competition and try to beat each other. Then again it's our mom's cooking were talking about.

Once everyone was settled on the dinner table happily eating my mom's cooking, my dad coughs to get our attention. "Guys say goodbye to your friends for the whole summer." My dad announced randomly.

* * *

_Tell me what you guys think. And I'm sorry for my grammer english is my third language XD _

_Thanks for reading my story! Please review :) _


	2. Content

Chapter 2

My sister dropped her spoon and stood up angrily. "WHAT!? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME FATHER! MY FRIENDS WILL BE MAD, NO FURIOUS AT ME FOR NOT GOING TO THEIR PARTIES OR HANGING OUT WITH THEM! PLUS SUMMER IS SUPPOSED TO BE WHERE MY FRIENDS AND I MAKE NEW MEMORIES!"

My dad glared at her "Any daughters of mine never talks to me like that."

My sister sat back down and matched my father's glare. "I blame you if my friends will never talk to me again."

My mother of course being the kind hearted that she is reasoned with Hanabi. "Calm down my Hana, you'll get to see your friends a week before school starts. Also we're not living till two weeks after school ends. You'll have plenty of time to hang out with your friends, sweetie."

My sister sighed in frustration. "Fine but if I end up having no friends like Hinata it's your entire fault."

"Hey! I do to have friends. Just because I don't hang out with them and talk to them 24/7 doesn't mean I'm friendless. Plus I like being by myself, less drama." I defended myself.

My dad massaged his head probably getting a migraine. "Alright how about before we leave to the Hyuuga Island, I'll give you guys a week and a half to hang out with your friends and do whatever you want and spend as much money as you can."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Like Hanabi doesn't do that already."

Hanabi, who was sitting in front of Neji, kicked him under the table. Neji winced and dropped his spoon in the process. "Unlike you I have style you long haired freak."

"Unlike you I'm not spoiled." Neji insulted her back

Our mom stopped them before they could really get into a heated argument. "Stop it you two I have enough of it now go finish your homework."

They both nodded and left. My mom can be scary when she wanted to be and we never disobey her, ever. Of course my dad is scary and intimidating but not as scary as my mom. She only gets mad when we do something really stupid and reckless. Like one time when Hanabi took all of her friends shopping and it wasn't about how much money they spent but what they had spent it on. My mom was furious when she found out Hanabi who was ten at the time, bought lingerie and other things a ten year old shouldn't have bought. She barged in to her room and threw the things she had just bought and restricted her from using dad's money for a year. Let's just say Hanabi was in hell for that whole year.

"Hinata aren't you suppose to do something?" My mom was hinting at me to call Sasuke and know why he left without eating dinner first.

"Alright mother I'll get to it. Thanks for the food and as always their delicious." I stood up and kissed my mother on the cheek and walked towards my father and gave him a kiss also. "Goodnight daddy." I hug my hard working dad and head up to my room. And I over hear my mom and dad talking.

"How did she turn out right unlike the other two children we have raised?" My dad questioned my mom.

"Well honey I raised her right." She said teasing my dad.

"Yea right that's why the other two turned out so well." I could imagine my dad rolling his eyes at my mom.

I wish I'll have a relationship like theirs. They have been married for 15 years and they were high school sweet hearts. I got into my room and change into my fluffy purple hello kitty pajamas short shorts with matching tank top. I was about to lie on my bed when I heard a knock on my window. I walked over and saw Sasuke sitting on the branch that was right next to my window.

"Are you going to let me in or do I have to force my way in?" He was getting impatient.

I unlock the window and step aside so he can come in. He walked over to my rolling chair he loves so much and sat on it like usual when his in my room. I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. "How long have you been there?" I asked him afraid he had seen me changing.

He ran his fingers over his hair. "Long enough to see what underwear you're wearing right now."

"What!?" I sat up not believing what I just heard him say.

"Relax Hime I'm just messing." He smirked at me.

I sighed in relief. "I just closed my eyes when I saw you start taking you clothes off. You know Hime you should really close the blinds when you decide to change. Anyone can see you changing you know. Or is it that you want everyone to see you changing? He quirked his right eyebrows thinking that I would want everyone to see me changing.

I threw a pillow at him whom he just blocked with his hand but what he didn't notice was that I threw another pillow at him which hit him square on the face. "Ha that's what you get for making fun of me! Also I don't want everyone seeing me change you bastard!"

"That's why you have your blinds open for the world to see you changing." He rolled his eyes at me.

"I forgot I thought I had it closed. I'm just human you know." I sat crossed legs and grabbed another pillow to rest my arms on.

"Whatever you shouldn't be careless like that." I don't get him. Every little mess up I do he gets mad at me.

"Alright mother." I rolled my eyes and rested my chin on my hand. "My mom was wondering why you didn't stay for dinner."

"I had things to take care of. You know Naruto is getting into a lot of troubles now that Sakura left him and now that slut is going out with Sai." He looked at the ground sadness evident on his face.

"W-w-wait S-Sai-kun is g-g-going out with S-Sakura now?" Ugh why did I stutter? I thought Sasuke had already helped me get rid of it.

"Yes, your asshole ex-boyfriend is going out with the slut that my best friend is in love with. I swear you guys always fall for the wrong person when there's clearly someone better and actually deserve you guy's love right in front of you!" I have never seen Sasuke this frustrated before. He looked like he was about to pull his hair out. I looked down at my pillow not believing that Sai-kun moved on already. It had only been a week since we broke up and he moved on this fast? I guess he never really loved me. I didn't see Sasuke move from his spot and next thing I knew he was lifting my chin up so I can look at him in the eyes. "Hime don't be sad that asshole doesn't even know how lucky he was to have you. He is an idiot for letting you go and someday you'll find the guy that truly is worth your love." He stood up and headed to the window. "I'm sorry Hime it's late I should get going." He looked back at me with that sad look on his face.

"Take care Sasu-kun and drive safe and by the way I'm picking you up tomorrow." I walked over to him and gave him a hug and a kissed on the cheek. "Goodnight and sweet dreams."

He returned my hug and kissed my forehead. "When am I not careful? Alright I guess it's your turn to drive me around." He chuckled. "Goodnight my Hime and have a wonderful dream." With that he climbed down my window jumped over the fence and speed off with his black convertible mustang he got for his 16th birthday from his parents. I picked up the pillows that I had thrown at Sasuke and went to bed without crying that night.


	3. New Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 3

Since Sai broke up with me I haven't been myself and I haven't been sleeping well. Now I feel fresh and brand new. Since I'm in a good mood and feeling brave I decided to wear my red ruffled shirt with dark blue capris and my hair in a side braid with a little bit of lip gloss on. Happy of how I look, I walked down to the kitchen where I saw my mom handing my dad his brief case and giving him a peck on the lips. He saw me leaning in the archway of our kitchen and walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning darling, I would love to eat breakfast with you guys but as usual my work needs me but enjoy your mom's cooking for me alright?"

I gave him a hug "I will daddy and don't forget to ask Mr. Uchiha if he would love to donate to the hospital."

"Sweetie I will ok don't worry about it." He replied and started walking away.

I followed him to our garaged "You promise?" I gave him my pouty face he couldn't resist.

He chuckled at my childishness. "I promise Hina now go eat and you don't want to be late for school do you?" with that he walked to his 2012 blue Ferrari that he got from my mom.

Once I got back to the kitchen I heard Hanabi and Neji bickering again.

"Why can't Hinata pick that little brat up?" complained my cousin.

"I can't because I have to volunteer at the hospital today." I replied. I saw all the food my mom had made and my mouth watered once I laid my eyes on my favorite food, cinnamon rolls. I sat down next to Hanabi and grabbed three cinnamon rolls.

"That doesn't start till 6 and that leaves you an hour and 15 minutes to get Hanabi from her dance rehearsal and take her home." Neji grabbed another piece of bacon.

"I have to go to the pet store, their having an adoption day and I would love to help set up and help people find a pet that's perfect for them." I finished my second roll and grabbed my third one.

Neji groaned. "Well can't you take Hanabi with you?"

"That's a great idea!" My mom exclaimed.

"Well ok I guess if Hanabi wants to come with me." I looked at Hanabi waiting for her reply.

"Sure I love animals!" She said happily.

Once I was done with breakfast I went to my car, which is a purple convertible 2013 Camaro that I had gotten for my 16th birthday. I drove to Sasuke's house which is 5 miles away from me. Before he got his car, he usually rides his bike to my house just to talk to me. I stopped right in front of a huge gate that has a huge S inscribed on it. I waved at one of the guards to let them know who I am. Once I got in front of Sasuke's house, I took my IPhone 5 and texted him I was here. While I waited I looked at Sasuke's house which is as big as mine. Other people wouldn't call it a house though; to them it would be a mansion.

I saw him walking down his stairs but he wasn't alone.

"Hey Hina I hope you don't mind but remember when I told you he needed help with something? Well turned out he spent the night." He opened the passenger side door, while Naruto jumped in the back seat. "Hey baka don't do that you might ruin her car." Sasuke scolded Naruto.

Naruto sheepishly looked at me. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan."

I giggled. "It's fine Naruto-kun." I started the car and off we went to school. Half way there I saw Ino walking and stopped right next to her. "Hey Ino-chan do you need a ride?"

She looked at Naruto and blushed. "Sure Hina-chan thanks." She smiled at me and got in the back with Naruto.

Naruto had a confused look on his face. "Why are you walking Ino-chan, I thought you have your own car?" Naruto asked.

I looked at the rearview mirror and saw Ino looking at the ground.

She sighed. "Sakura told my parents what my grade is in math. Just because I told her that the pink dress she really liked doesn't really suit her well. To think she'll thank me and buy a new dress that would look even better, but no she blew up and told me I was just jealous and called my parents to tell them about my grades."

I glanced at Sasuke who scoffed and crossed his arms. "Then she isn't really a friend." Ino looked at him in surprise. "Don't look at me like that; we all know that she's a bitch. She only keeps her friends around is because she's an attention whore and she likes it when people tell her she's gorgeous." He looked back at Ino. "At least you were a true friend to her and honestly tell her that she looked horrible. It'll be her fault that she looks bad because she didn't take your advice." With that said he looked back in front and turned up the music.

The rest of the ride to school was quiet but comfortable. To me it's shocking that the two big loud mouths in school are actually quiet for once. Finally we're at school and I parked next Neji's car which looks like mine except its silver. I put up the top of my car and closed all the windows before joining Sasuke who was in front of the school below the steps.

Sasuke frowned at me. "Lock your door Hina unless you want your car stolen."

"Oops" I turned around and clicked the lock button on my car controller. We went up the stairs and headed straight to my locker. We were half way there when we saw Sakura and Sai making out. I almost started crying when Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my locker. I looked back and saw Sakura with her eyes open and glaring at me. I quickly looked away and walked faster to match Sasuke's steps.

We reached my locker and I was about to open when Sasuke blocked it. "Hey you ok?" he said.

I looked at his face which is full of concern. "Yea I'm fine Sasu-kun." I smiled at him. He seems hesitant at first not believing what I am saying. "I'm positively sure I am alright Sasu-kun, I'm finally moving on. And can you move out of the way so I can get to my things?" I added.

He stepped to the side and leaned against the locker right next to me. "You know Hina you looked good today, this is the first time I've seen you wear something so "revealing"."

I blushed at his comment. "S-s-shut up." I grabbed all the books I need and shut my locker. Are you still coming with me to the animal shelter? I asked him as we started to walk towards my class.

"Of course Hina you're my ride after all." He put his arm around my shoulder and everyone looked at us weirdly.

"S-S-Sasu-kun I don't t-t-think putting y-your arm around me i-isn't such a g-g-good idea." I looked at the girls who were glaring at me and with a killer vibe around them.

He shrugged but never moved his arm. "I like where my arms are. It's very comfortable." I kept my head down not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. "Hina relax whatever happens I'll protect you." I look at him and smiled. "Thanks Sasu-kun."

Thankfully we made it to our first class without me being killed. We walked in class which is English and I was about to sit at my usual desk at the front when Naruto waved at us to sit by him and Ino. I looked at Sasuke and shook my head. He just shrugged and pulled me towards Naruto and Ino at the back of the class. I never really sit at the back of the class because this is mostly for the "cool/popular" people. Ino, who was sitting in front of Naruto, motioned for me to sit next to her. I did as she told me and Sasuke sat behind me and fist bump Naruto before he started playing with my hair.

Ino looked at us then at Naruto and Naruto gave her the same look as she had given him. "Are you guys sure your just best friends?" Ino raised her eyebrows.

"Hn, why does it matter to you blonde?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed voice.

Ino leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms. "It seems like you guys act like a couple more than just best friends." Ino replied.

I blushed at her reply and Sasuke just squeezed my shoulder. "I'm just really comfortable around her that's all." Sasuke shrugged and let my shoulders go.

"Oh comfortable enough to strip in front of each other?" Naruto elbowed Sasuke in the ribs and in return Sasuke punched Naruto on the head.

Sasuke smiled when he saw Naruto in pain. "Dope who is to say we don't do that already." Sasuke smirked and winked at me. This made my face turned even redder and I feel like fainting. Sasuke must have notice it and grabbed my hand just in case I do faint and he can catch me. I turned back to look at the board once Ms. Kurenai walked in.

~~~~~~~After school~~~~~~~

"Come on Sasu-kun we're going to be late picking up Hanabi-chan!" I pouted at him.

He sighed in annoyance "Relax my hime let me just get my book out of my locker."

I leaned on the locker right next to him. "I forgot to mention that I volunteered us to help at the animal shelter."

He shut his locker and gave me a glare. "I can't back out on this, can I?"

I smiled sweetly at him and tilted my head to the side. "Nope, not at all." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Whatever let just go." He started walking and never bothered to slow down so I can catch up.

* * *

**Thanks to those who favorite my story and to those who reviewed, it made me happy ^-^ Please read and review**


	4. Oh no!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

Chapter 4

I started my car and headed to Hanabi's dance class. "Why did you even volunteer me?" Sasuke asked.

I stopped at a red light. "Why not?" I looked at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Look at the road idiot. You're going to get us both killed."

I did as he told me and hit the gas when the light turned green. "You still haven't answered my question.

"You haven't answered my question." He fired back

I stopped in front of Hanabi's dance class and waited for her to come to the car. "Since you love animals, I thought this would be a great idea for you to hang out with them and maybe you'll find a dog that you would love." I said.

"Hina I was a child back then. I don't really want a dog anymore." I was disappointed that he didn't want a dog anymore. He must have noticed my disappointment because he tried to say something but Hanabi interrupted him.

"Hey Hina-chan what is that guy doing here?" She glared at him.

Sasuke looked back and matched her glare. "This guy has a name and it's Sasuke."

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say butt face." Before Sasuke could grab and kill her, I pushed him back on his seat and buckle the seatbelt for him.

"Safety first Sasu-kun." I said, and pulled out of the parking lot.

Finally, we made it to the animal shelter and started setting things up. I saw Hanabi playing with a teacup yorkie. "Aw Hina-nii can we keep her?" She held the puppy close to her face and gave me a puppy dog face. "We'll take her home and ask dad about it ok?" I smiled at her then ruffled her hair. "I have to go and help other people. Don't cause any trouble, alright?"

"Alright nii-chan." She replied and went back to playing with the puppy.

I looked around the store to see where Sasuke was. "Hey Chi have you seen Sasuke?" I asked her.

"I saw him playing with the huskies earlier."

"Thanks Chi!" I headed to the cages full of energetic huskies. Once I got there I couldn't believe what I saw. Sasuke was playing with a black and white, blue eyed husky. He seems like he was having a lot of fun playing with the puppy.

Once I snapped out of my shock I asked Sasuke, " I see that you like the little puppy Sasu-kun." I teased him.

He looked back at me. "He's very cute and how could you say no to that puppy face? And why are you looking at me like I have grown another head?" he looked at me with a question on his face.

"It's just that you I have never seen you interact with another living thing willingly." I replied

"Haha, funny." He scowled at me.

I looked at the time. "Oh my, Sasuke we have to go! I'm going to be late!" I panicked.

"Relax Hime, I knew this would happen so I called my brother to come pick us up." He said. "You better go now if you don't want to be late."

I hugged him. "Thank you Sasuke." I gratefully thanked him.

I fast walked towards Hanabi. "Hana-chan, Itachi-san will be picking you up since I'm running late, and tell Chi you want to get that puppy. But don't tell anyone yet ok?" I told her.

"Alright Hina-nii-chan, I won't." She said happily. We bid our goodbyes and I got into my car.

I got to the hospital on time and greeted Dr. Tsunade.

"Hey Hina-chan guess what?" The blonde lady said excitedly.

"What is it Dr. Tsunade?"

"We have a new volunteer today! And she also goes to your school! Isn't that exciting?"

Suddenly I have a bad feeling about this. "Umm who is it?" I asked curios.

"Her name is-." But she was cut off by someone panting from running to hard.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to do quick errands for my parents." The girl said.

I know that voice. I turned around to look at her and my body tensed.

"Hello Hinata-chan. Aren't you happy to see me?" The strawberry haired girl said.

"Hello S-Sakura-chan." I greeted back with clench teeth.

"Oh so you do know each other? Well that's great!" The hyper active doctor beamed.

"Yea, sure." I said not too happy about it. But she seems to not have notice it because she was too excited that she has another volunteer.

"Well Sakura-chan here is your uniform and ID. Once you're done changing you I'll give you your first task." Dr. Tsunade said. "Hinata I have to go to a patient's room, can you answer the calls till Shizune comes back from her bathroom break?"

"Sure Dr. Tsunade." I said. Once she was gone Sakura came up to me.

"Well, well I bet this would be fun working with you. And by the way, Sai is amazing at bed. I wonder why you would pass that out." She taunted me.

"Unlike you I want to wait and I also respect my body." I said to her with voice full of confidence.

"Whatever. No wonder Sai dumbed you, your ugly and a nerd." She said before walking away.

I watched her walk away till she disappeared.

"Are you ok Hinata-chan?" Shizune asked full of concern lace in her voice.

I quickly wiped away my tears. "Yea I'm fine, just got something in my eyes." I told her.

She knows that I was lying and stared at me for a while. "Alright then, if you say so." She said not wanting to push the issue.

I'm just glad that she didn't force it out of me or else I would be in tears again. I sighed and sat down wanting this day to end already.

* * *

_**I'm sorry I haven't been updating that much. I had a writer's block but now I have an idea to where this story should go! **_

_**Hope you guys like it :) **_

_**P.S no flames just constructive information! :) **_

_**Thank you and please read and review I would very much appreciate it **_


End file.
